To Make it Through
by SireenC
Summary: An AragornLegolas friendship story. I know it's been done before, but I'm hoping this is different. Legolas has weird dreams, eventually gets an unexpected visitor, and slowly goes a bit crazy, so he seeks out the help of his friend. Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LotR characters. They belong to the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien. Idea and all the people that did not appear in LotR are mine, along with Aeterna Forest, which is completely made up and is somewhere between Lorien and Mirkwood, in my world :) Aeterna is Latin for eternal.

This was originally PG-13, but I think it only needs to be rated PG. There's nothing bad in it...no swearing, gore, sex, and minimal fighting and death.

This is an Aragorn/Legolas friendship story.

Author's Note: Story takes place after the One Ring was destroyed; however; it is very AU. For some reason or another, Aragorn/Estel is not king, but still a ranger (maybe Faramir got the job :D). Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, and the twins are in their kingdoms, as is Legolas. Gandalf is around. And, Haldir was killed at Helm's Deep.

Since I only know a handful of Elvish phrases, let's just pretend that when the elves are talking, that they are talking in whatever Elvish language they usually speak in.

This has been rewritten. Yay. Because, I went back and read it to my sister (who wanted to hear it again), and realized that some parts were really lame. If you read it before, you can admit that I'm right :D Some stuff's the same, though. Um...and what's up with all these stories where Thranduil's the most evil elf in Middle-Earth?? lol I always thought of him as being as nice as Elrond...however nice that is :P And Legolas has blue eyes, and Aragorn has grey eyes...really, they do. I do not know where Arwen is...she's floating around somewhere.

'..' means thoughts  
  
".." means speech  
  
means change of scene, time, or both

And when guilt threatens

To swallow us up as Cronus

Unto his offspring,

Then tis when our friends

We need closest,

Our Hope we need near,

Loyal and strong,

Lest our foes

Should strike and beat

Us down with fiery, charcoal wings.

To Make It Through

A flash of silver caught Legolas's attention. Moving swiftly and deathly silent, the Mirkwood prince strode forward, constantly scanning the forest around him. He knew he could move quicker up in the trees, but he loathed touching one. The trees of this forest were darkened and cold.

A sense of foreboding twisted in his stomach, sending shots of pain throughout him. His lithe body was growing weary, but Legolas refused to stop and rest. He had to get there before it was too late...

The underbrush seemed to thicken, hindering the elf's movements. Frustrated, he was forced to slow so he could fight his way through. Moments later his motions turned desperate. Legolas frantically chopped at the weeds and vines with his knifes until he managed to free himself.

Racing onward, Legolas found himself standing in a bare circle. Tall, menacing trees loomed around the area as if guarding it. Legolas started to cross the circle, knowing he could not lose sight of the silver as he had all the other times. He had to end this before someone was really hurt.

Legolas tripped as an unnoticed, gnarled root slithered into his path, and his boot caught on it. He landed roughly, his hands taking the impact. Then he let them slide out to avoid breaking his wrists. His chin connected with the frozen ground, stunning him. Groaning, Legolas raised his throbbing hand to rub his chin. Sticky wetness smeared on his face. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from his face. Legolas stared in horror, blue eyes wide.

He jerked himself off the ground as repulsion and terror spread through him like a wild fire. Blood covered him and the ground. His boots slipped, and he landed in the puddle again. But the blood was not his...

As if he had lost all control over his muscles, his head rose to stare in front of him. His cerulean eyes locked onto a figure lying perfectly still yards away from him. Familiar grey eyes stared lifelessly at him as Legolas started to scream in denial and misery.

"Legolas! Awake, my son."

A gasp ripped passed his lips as Legolas abruptly returned to the conscious world. King Thranduil stood over his son, his hands on Legolas's shoulders. The king gazed down in concern as his son fought to control his raging emotions.

"Did you have another nightmare, Greenleaf?" Thranduil inquired, keeping his voice low and soothing.

Legolas nodded once. Then he moved to sit up. His father backed away and studied the younger elf. Frowning, Legolas met his father's gaze. "Why are you here?" At times it was rare for Legolas to be able to see his father at morning meal because the king was needed elsewhere. Usually, a servant came for him, if he was not already up and about.

Thranduil paused, choosing his words carefully. "Things have not been so hectic lately. I was passing by your room and decided to see if you wanted to walk with me to the meal room. I knocked, but you did not answer."

Legolas remained quiet. He did not doubt his father's words, but he knew he was probably leaving some stuff out. For example, Thranduil did not just happen to be passing by, but he came by Legolas's room to check on him. Thranduil had noticed his son's increasingly strange behavior, and he has been keeping an eye on his son.

"I apologize, Father. I will need a few moments before heading down."

Thranduil nodded and headed to the door. "Are you all right, Legolas?"

"Aye, Father."

"Perhaps you should consider visiting the healer today," Thranduil suggested evenly.

Legolas sighed. "Perhaps, Father. I have patrol duty." He had absolutely no intention of seeing the healer, and he knew his father knew it also from the look of resignation in his ice-blue eyes. For the last week or so, Thranduil had pressed his son to seek the counsel of the castle's eldest and wisest healer. And, for the last week or so, Legolas avoided doing just that.

Once the king was gone, Legolas closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought. This was not a new thought. He wondered the same thing two weeks ago, when he first was plagued by what would become a chain of nightmares. Worse, his dream began to seep into the day, dancing behind his eyes and distracting him. These were something Prince Legolas could not afford to be suffering from, especially not whilst partaking in the patrolling of Mirkwood.

Even after the One Ring was destroyed, darkness still threatened Mirkwood. Although the evil was lessening every day, daily and nightly patrols and watches were still held. Soon, everyone hoped the forest would be purged. But right now, bands of orcs, now leaderless, still lurked about. Spiders continued to weave webs and lay eggs.

Legolas was at a loss as to why this was happening to him. It did not make sense. And, much to Legolas's dismay, the visions/dreams became bloodier and worse as time went on. The theme of them was always the same: someone from the Fellowship was murdered, left for Legolas to find. Each member had played their part several times, but Aragorn held the most positions. Which made sense, since he was one of Legolas's closest friends.

'Estel...What if he could help me? But how? They are dreams, figments of my imagination. I just need to focus.' Mind made up for the moment, the fair prince stood up and stretched, walking to his closet to pick out a clean outfit. If he did not show for breakfast, his father might force him to see the healer.

Thranduil was aware of Legolas's recurring nightmares, though Legolas refused to discuss them. He was embarrassed his father knew about them; he was a warrior and hated to appear weak like that. 'Besides, Father has enough on his mind as it is. I will not give him any more reasons to worry. This will go away on its own.'

However, something inside of him told him he was foolish to believe that. The same voice convinced him that no healer would be able to help him. A time ago, Legolas stopped trying to come up with logical reasons why he dreamed what he dreamed. That voice mocked every word.

The day drug on for Legolas. It was all the elf could do to keep his body from falling asleep. The visions would not trouble him quite as much if it was not for the fact that his energy seemed to dissipate as the days passed, and his attention span began to lack.

The sun was hot, but it was not uncomfortable. Above him, the sky was serene and picturesque, azure dappled with wispy clouds. The forest was quiet today. Lately, there has not been much trouble.

Legolas forced himself to stay alert, although his pace was leisurely. None of his fellow warriors were sight, but Legolas knew they were close, should anything turn up amiss. Today, one of his closer friends, Methrall, was on duty with him. Legolas headed in the direction he had seen his friend disappear in.

A flash of silver brushed passed the trees beside him, nothing to his sharp eyes but a blur. Legolas spun around and dashed to the trees, searching wildly for what was no longer there. 'Or had never been there,' he added bitterly. 'This cannot continue, or else I will be driven mad.'

"Legolas!"

He turned to see Methrall standing some distance away from him. The elf was frowning in worriment. "Is everything all right? I saw you run, looking as if you heard something, but I detect nothing wrong."

"Tis nothing," Legolas answered in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. Although, he could not keep the irritable edge out of his tone. "Everything is as it should be."

"If you are sure. But is everything all right with you?" Methrall continued in a neutral voice. "Mayhap you should take a break, my prince. Things are quiet; your presence will not be missed."

"I am fine," Legolas protested sharply.

Methrall looked at his friend doubtfully. He, along with a handful of others, had taken notice of the prince's change. None had spoken of it to Legolas, knowing that it was not their place to do so and that it would only upset him. They agreed to wait until necessary to question their prince's health. But Methrall was prepared to argue this one; Legolas appeared to be sleeping standing upright.

"I do not care if you think you are fine. You are completely drained."

Legolas opened his mouth in outrage, but Methrall cut him off. "Forgive my bluntness, my prince. I am merely concerned for you, as I have known you all my life. Now, please take a break. You push yourself too hard sometimes. Besides, are you not more of a liability than a help being here in such a condition?" Methrall added that last argument, knowing that would persuade Legolas.

Anger, swift and burning, flared up in Legolas, but he pushed it down. Methrall was voicing only the truth, he knew. There was no sense in arguing any longer or pretending everything was fine. "It is I who should apologize, my friend. You are correct."

Methrall smiled softly as he walked briskly over to the smaller elf. Clasping his shoulder, Methrall whispered, "You should always listen to your elders, Little Greenleaf."

"Five years, Methrall!" Legolas shouted, but he was not angry anymore. That was a common joke between the two. Although, it never failed to rile Legolas up when he heard the nickname he received when he was an elfling and never managed to bury.

Methrall only laughed, eyes sparkling with amusement. Then he stepped away and sternly glared at Legolas. Rolling his eyes, the prince admitted defeat and started back to his home. There was nowhere else he felt like going, although he feared he would run into his father.

'Hopefully, he will be meeting with his advisors or locked away in his study. If he sees that I was forced to return home from patrol this early, he will probably drag me to the healer. It will not be the first time.' Legolas smiled in brief mirth. Soon, his smile faded as his steps began to drag.

It was a bit of a walk back to his home. By the time Legolas arrived, he was barely lifting his feet. Once he began the journey to his bedroom, Legolas watched and listened for his father or anyone who would report to his father. There was only one hallway left to go down when Legolas found his father.

Thranduil was standing right on the other side of a particularly sharp corner. Legolas was barely able to avoid running into him. For a moment, they stared at each other in surprise until Legolas glanced away. He saw Lord Glorfindel standing beside his father. Legolas sighed inwardly, deciding that the Valor were punishing him.

Glorfindel had arrived in Mirkwood a few days ago. He was delivering an important letter from Lord Elrond of Imladris. While Thranduil was writing up a response, the elven lord wandered around Mirkwood or aided Thranduil. Legolas liked the elf's company, but he knew Glorfindel assisted Lord Elrond with healing patients; Legolas also knew that Glorfindel had probably already discussed concern over him to his father.

"Legolas, what are you doing back here so early?"

Glorfindel peered closely at the younger elf. "Are you ill? You look pale."

Thranduil frowned, moving to study his son's weary countenance. "I want you to see the he--"

"Father, I do not need to see the healer!" Legolas exclaimed, fed up with everyone fussing over him. "I am just tired. Sleep has eluded me these last few nights," he admitted quietly, his eyes downcast. He felt ashamed to be admitting that to his father and Lord Glorfindel, but he figured they knew anyhow.

Thranduil sighed. For a moment, Legolas thought perhaps he would be allowed to go on without any lectures. Then his father said, "How about this? You are to rest in your room for the remainder of the day. I will have food sent up to you in a while. Tomorrow, I want you to travel to Imladris."

Legolas started to protest. Thranduil held up a hand to silence him. "Let me finish. I want you to accompany Glorfindel back to Imladris with my letter to Lord Elrond. You might as well stay there for a while and spend time with the twins. Elrond will not mind. Mayhap Estel will be there--"

"Nay, he is visiting in Rohan, I believe," Legolas interrupted flatly.

"Well, the twins anyhow," he conceded.

"Glorfindel is capable of going himself," Legolas grumbled.

"I am glad you are excited to be spending time with me," Glorfindel remarked dryly.

A slight blush crept onto Legolas's cheeks and ears. "I did not mean it like that."

"I know. Tis all right, princeling," Glorfindel assured him, smiling. "Even though I may be 'capable of going' myself, it is still safer and more entertaining to travel with someone else."

Legolas nodded. He was without satisfaction, since this was the second defeat this day. He wrote it off, saying he was too tired and preoccupied to concentrate.

"Now, go rest," Thranduil commanded.

"Yes, Father," Legolas submitted meekly. As he hurried away, his thoughts drifted to Estel and his morning idea that maybe the ranger could help him. 'Perhaps he will return to Imladris while I am there. It will be nice to see him again. Although, I would like to spend time with him when I do not need help or the world is on the brink of ending,' Legolas thought ruefully. He missed the days long ago when Estel was still young and mostly carefree, and he had been able to forget his problems for a while.

Legolas and Estel had formed a fast friendship when they had met. Estel had barely been out of his teens. Shaking his head, Legolas reached his door and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

LazarusZ--hope this is soon enough for you :) It's all ready finished, so the updates shouldn't take too long. Sorry to cause you such pain ;)  
  
Sirnonenath-- Thank you so much! I really appreciate your kind words :)  
  
Hee, hee, a biiiiiiiig hug to my first reviewers! Here ya go:

Legolas awoke the next morning, his arms flailing from the events in his dreams. He felt like weeping in despair as the hobbits' pale faces circled in his head. 'Will whatever ailment that has befallen me ever be lifted?' he wondered. Rolling onto his side slowly, Legolas stretched, trying to forget his dream. 'It is just a dream,' he told himself forcefully. 'It is not real. It does not mean anything.'

Through heavy lidded eyes, Legolas looked up at his opened balcony doors. The sunlight spilled in from the sun now peaking over the horizon. Its bright rays caught the silver hair, causing it to glimmer.

Legolas shot upright in his bed with a soft cry of surprise and disbelief. He blinked rapidly in the barest of hope that the figure in front of him would disappear. It did not.

"Peace, Prince of Mirkwood." The figure spoke in Haldir's voice, smiled in Haldir's way, moving in a small bow as Haldir would.

"Nay...you-you," Legolas stuttered, caught completely off guard. His mind was racing as his breathing started to hitch in his throat.

"Breathe, fair Prince," Haldir instructed gently. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"I...it cannot be you!" Legolas exclaimed, his cobalt eyes wide.

"Why not?" Haldir cocked his head as he paced back and forth in front of the bed.

"You are dead!" Legolas gaped at the marchwarden whom he never thought he would see or talk to again. Yet, he was only a few steps in front of him.

"Ah, yes. I am, am I not? Dead. The word holds a ring of finality to it. Would you not agree?" Haldir stopped in front of Legolas.

"Aye," Legolas answered, swallowing hard. A part of him wanted to jump up and embrace the Lorien elf. The reason why he did not was because something was dreadfully wrong. 'It is possible for an elf to be brought back. Glorfindel is proof of that. But, he is not...the same. Ghosts exist, as I have witnessed.'

"Yet, my death was not so final. Nay, for here I am." Haldir's grey-blue eyes bore into Legolas's eyes. "And it is not because the all-mighty Valor," Haldir spat the words out mockingly, "decided to help me. They have forsaken me."

"Nay, they would not," Legolas protested. He wondered if this was another dream. 'It has to be. I am dreaming. Haldir is not truly here. More cruel tricks of my subconscious,' Legolas thought numbly.

"Oh, you are quite awake, Legolas." Haldir's lips turned up into a sneer. "And they have. I apologize. Have I upset you by telling you that the gods we worship so reverently are not as kind and just as everyone thinks?"

"Stop it. You are not Haldir," Legolas whispered, searching the familiar face for some sign of his old friend.

"But I am," Haldir countered. "I would be careful if I was you, Prince. Death is a very final event for mortals."

"You put those dreams in my head," Legolas accused.

"Did I? Remember, Prince, that elves are known to have prophetic dreams. Perhaps some part of you already knows what is to come."

"Nay."

Haldir continued as he backed away, "They will all die. The hobbits will go, and then the dwarf, the wizard, and your human friend. Then who will be left for you? Mirkwood will soon be overrun and taken over. Elves will flee in flocks to the sea. And you," Haldir gleefully said, "you, Legolas, will be alone until your grief consumes you."

Legolas shook his head. He would not believe it. His head began to pound. A vice grip constricted his throat, causing him to struggle for every breath. His heart beat filled his head as it sped up and then went into an odd pattern.

{_The rest of the Fellowship shall fall...}_

"Legolas, are you awake?"

With a gasp, Legolas fell onto the floor in a heap.

"Legolas? Is everything all right? Glorfindel is almost ready to depart," Thranduil called through the door.

"I am coming," Legolas replied, trying to sound normal.

Thranduil hesitated on the other side of the door. Every day he grew more and more concerned for his son. But he did not know what to do. 'What could it be that plagues him? Elrond will be able to help him. He has to help him, because he is my last hope.' The elven king sighed, not wanting to think about Elrond not being able to help Legolas, and Legolas continuing on like this.

"I shall be down as quickly as possible," Legolas's voice floated out to him with more strength behind it.

"There is a light meal ready for you."

"I am not hungry this morn."

"You barely ate what was brought to you last night," Thranduil reminded him.

"Father, please!"

"Fine," Thranduil relented. 'Elrond will cure him. He will be back to normal when he returns.' "Come down when you are ready."

Legolas waited until he was sure his father had left. Then he shifted until his cheek was resting against the cool floor. 'I was not dreaming.' With a sudden burst of determination, Legolas stood in one fluid movement as if challenging that inner voice that sounded so weary and resigned.

'I will not dwell on this now.' He was tired and hungry, but that was not going to hold him back. Sleep was filled with horrors, and food made him queasy. 'I am a Mirkwood warrior and prince. Now I must act as one.' Mind set, he began to dress and pack appropriately for the upcoming journey. 'If only I could speak with Estel. I need to know if this is happening to anyone else.'

Not even an hour later the two blonde elves were prepared to go. They stood outside b their horses, small packs all ready strapped on. Thranduil stepped forward and handed a sealed letter to Glorfindel. "Give this to Lord Elrond upon arrival, if you will."

"Of course, my king." Glorfindel bowed swiftly. Then he tucked the letter into his tunic.

"And you, Little Greenleaf," Thranduil started, turning to study his son.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Everything will be fine, Father. And no, I do not need Lord Elrond to examine me."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow. 'Whatever you say, my son.' Aloud he said, "Do not cause too much trouble for Glorfindel or Elrond."

Allowing a slight smile, Legolas then bowed as Glorfindel had.

"Have a safe journey. May the Valor keep watch over you," Thranduil concluded, resting one hand on each of the elves' shoulders.

"Do not worry. I think I can still keep up with Greenleaf." Glorfindel grinned at the prince.

Legolas chuckled. "You are that old."

They mounted their steeds. The horses whinnied before turning and speeding off. Thranduil stayed and watched until he lost sight of them. 'I have a bad feeling. What mischief will you stumble upon this time, Legolas?'

Meanwhile, the two elves rode hard out of the forest of Mirkwood. Neither spoke much, leaving each other to their own thoughts. Legolas was grateful for that; his thoughts held him tightly wrapped, and he could not shake himself from the endless loop. Haldir's face stayed always behind his eyelids, and Legolas knew he would not find solace in any dreamscape.

Night time fell far too quickly for Legolas's liking. Glorfindel spotted a good area for them to make camp for the night. Legolas said he would care for the horses and set camp, leaving Glorfindel to gather some firewood. Once all the tasks were completed, the two companions sat next to each other by the fire in silence. When it came time to sleep, Legolas opted to take the first watch.

Legolas knew he was not going to sleep this night. He did not want to risk Glorfindel finding out about his nightmares. Also, he was grasping onto the shreds of normalcy and sanity that were left, and every time he slipped from awareness he was stripped of what he had. Even if those reasons kept Legolas awake, they did not fight off the exhaustion clinging to him.

The moon rose in the sky slowly. Legolas grew restless at the same time he was fighting against the irresistible lull of sleep. He knew that if he tried to rest, he would be instantly asleep. His efforts to keep his mind occupied were not working.

Then it was time to wake Glorfindel for his watch. Legolas knew it would be easier for him to take both watches, but Glorfindel would be upset if he awoke in the morning to find he had slept through his turn. So Legolas stretched and tried to wake up his mind and body as best as he could. Then he approached the elder elf. Glorfindel slept peacefully, the serenity on the ancient Balrog-slayer's face seeming to mock Legolas.

"Glorfindel," Legolas whispered, shaking the elf gently.

With an audible intake of breath, Glorfindel awoke, blinking a few times before focusing on Legolas. He gave a short nod of acknowledgement and understanding. The prince stood back up and stretched once more. Finally, he reluctantly lay down on the ground, pulling a blanket over him. The night was somewhat warm with an occasional, chilly breeze. Bright stars framed the moon and shinned down on the travelers.

By the time the moon took refuge under the horizon, Legolas was exhausted. He had rested on his side, facing away from Glorfindel, not moving for fear the elder elf would figure out he was not sleeping. Those hours had been almost as torturous had Legolas slept. His dead Lorien friend's face was recreated by every shadow amongst the trees. Every gust of wind held his voice, and all Legolas could think when he looked at the moon was that Haldir's hair had been that shade of silver. A flurry of doubt, eagerness, and anxiousness circled in Legolas's head regarding the "meeting" he had had with Haldir only the morning last.

When dawn at last came, Legolas thought, 'This has been one of the longest nights of my life. Helm's Deep might be the only one that beat this.' The unchecked memory rose bitterly in Legolas's mind, and the elf flinched and shuddered. Haldir has died that night.

With less grace than usual, the Mirkwood prince rose from his make-shift bed before Glorfindel decided to wake him. He nodded and mumbled a greeting to Glorfindel.

"Good morning, Legolas. Did you not rest easily?"

"Do I look that bad?" Legolas smiled, but Glorfindel could tell that it did not hold much mirth.

"Not so bad."

"That is a safe answer."

"So it is. Come and break your fast with me." Glorfindel handed out a hunk of lembas bread in offering.

"Nay," he declined. His hunger had died away to easily ignored ebbs of dull emptiness.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow but did not pursue the issue. Instead, he quickly ate and helped Legolas break camp. Not long after, they were heading onward.

Another day and night passed in much of the same manner. Glorfindel protested when the next morning Legolas still refused to eat. Legolas waved off his protests and busied himself with his horse. Glorfindel thought back to the night last, feeling his concern for Thranduil's son grow.

They had been sitting by the fire across from each other. All of a sudden Legolas's head jerked up. Glorfindel watched Legolas's blue eyes become wide before he turned to look over his shoulder at the spot that captivated his companion. Nothing was there, and all Glorfindel's ears picked up was a bird chirping in the distance. The elder elf had gazed curiously at the prince.

"What is it?" Glorfindel urgently asked.

"What?" Legolas glanced at Glorfindel in startled surprise. Almost unwillingly his eyes drifted over Glorfindel's shoulder before he stammered, "Tis nothing. I just...thought I head something."

It was obvious to Glorfindel that Legolas that Legolas had left something important unsaid. And Glorfindel noticed for a while Legolas stared into the distance with a funny expression on his face. At first, when he had been in Mirkwood, Glorfindel had not been worried and had tried to reassure the king that whatever was bothering his son would go away. Now, however, Glorfindel was not so sure. He gave a silent plea to the Valor that Elrond would be able to assist Legolas.

The sun was still a couple hours from being directly above, although the two elves had been riding for several hours. Legolas was feeling ill, but he knew elves did not catch diseases. Every beat his heart made resounded in his head. Each breath he took scraped against his throat. His saliva was thick. The sun's warmth was boarding unbearable, and tiny beads of perspiration dotted on his forehead.

Legolas would have thought deeper for an explanation for these odd symptoms, but an obscuring veil of silky mist surrounded his head. Any thought that came to him was sluggish, and soon Legolas gave up on trying to think. Yet, a voice remained in his mind, this one piercingly sharp and clear through the shroud. It purred enticing logic to him, persisted that he do as it suggested.

In a burst of self-control, Legolas thought, 'I know they are concerned for me, but they cannot help. Elrond cannot help. I have to get away.' Desperation shot through him. 'Estel will not be able to, either. What choice do I have?'

{None}, the coy voice answered. {This is the only way. Do it. It is the best way for everyone. Do it; do it; do it...}

Legolas struggled to swallow as the voice receded into the sea of mist. With a shuddering inhalation, Legolas croaked, "Mayhap we should rest for a moment."

"Rest?" Glorfindel repeated, surprised. Glancing over at his friend, he took in the worsening of Legolas's appearance. "Of course," he swiftly agreed. With a gentle command, Glorfindel slowed and stopped his horse. Legolas followed suit, and they both dismounted.

A pang of guilt washed over Legolas. For a minute, he almost forgot about the plan. Then the mist soothed over his fretting, and Legolas knew, from somewhere, that he had to continue.

While Glorfindel fussed about with his horse, Legolas scanned the forest floor. Eyes spying what he was looking for, Legolas quickly snatched it. Then he straightened and observed Glorfindel's stance. He had his back to Legolas while he petted and spoke softly to his to horse.

Legolas's blue eyes drifted until they locked onto a pair of grey-ish blue ones. The prince inhaled sharply as always when the seemingly real--but impossibly so--apparition of Haldir appeared. Haldir looked as he usually did, back when he was alive, only now his eyes were cold, the blue coming out like thin but cutting-sharp slabs of ice. Legolas swallowed before turning his attention back to his companion.

Creeping so lightly that not a sound was heard, Legolas moved until he was right behind Glorfindel. Legolas risked a glance back at Haldir. Haldir smirked.

"Forgive me, my friend," Legolas murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirnonenath--Hee, hee; I was uploading it and realized that was the perfect place to stop . Thanks so much; I'm glad you like it! :) I have the thing finished, so I'm going to try and update daily.

"Forgive me, my friend," Legolas murmured.

"What--"

Glorfindel never got to finish his question. He had turned to see Legolas's troubled expression as he swung the thick branch at his head. But Glorfindel was unable to react fast enough, due to sheer shock. The branch connected with a dull thud, which was echoed when Glorfindel's dead weight hit the ground. Legolas wanted to knock the elf out, but not kill him or do any permanent damage. He knew Glorfindel would regain consciousness in a few hours.

Legolas dropped the branch as if it had burned him and spun around to confront the Lorien elf. Haldir was nowhere to be seen, but Legolas had a nagging, paranoid feeling that he was being watched. The prince drew in a shaky breath before jumping onto his horse and riding off in the direction of Rohan. Glorfindel's horse would wait loyally by its master.

'I pray am able to locate Estel. Please, please let him be in Rohan,' Legolas begged in his mind. Hunger began gnawing at his stomach again while drowsiness danced along the edges of his mind. 'He had to be.'

In the far-off distance, water crashed against jagged rocks. Stones and bark caught in its rapids were plunged into inky darkness and deemed never to return into light. Shadows danced to a rhythm from times ancient, mesmerizing and deadly in intent.

Legolas placed one slender hand on the tree beside him, seeking any comfort it could offer. A current ran from the tree up his arm, paining him so intensely he ripped his hand away. His gaze traveled up the tree's trunk. The body of an all-too-familiar dwarf was held by a thick noose.

"Nay!" Legolas jerked awake. Panting, he looked all around him, seeking out any foe. Only his horse was there, chewing methodically and contentedly. "I cannot believe I fell asleep. Elves can go longer than this without sleep," he said as if scolding himself.

Realizing that, he stopped, rubbing a hand over his eyes roughly. "Now I am speaking aloud to myself. Insanity might not be as outrageous an answer as previously thought."

"What would Aragorn think if he saw you? He would think you have turned weak."

Legolas lifted his head until Haldir came into view. The other elf sneered. "Some prince you are. Here you are, a warrior, only child of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. How you ever managed to survive this long is a mystery. You cannot even manage a grip on reality."

"What is reality?" Legolas queried bitterly.

"Getting philosophical in your insecurities?" Haldir scoffed mockingly at the younger elf. "The only reason you did not get killed on your journey to destroy the One Ring is because Aragorn watched after you. If not him, then the wizard or the dwarf. You were just a liability."

Haldir stepped closer to Legolas as he continued to lash out at him. "You are a pathetic excuse for an elf, especially one who grew up in Mirkwood. Mayhap if you had been more effective, stronger, not so many would have died at Helm's Deep. You failed to take down the Uruk-Hai that blew up the wall. What if you had stopped him? Aragorn believed in you, and you failed. If you had done better, I may not have died."

"Stop! You speak lies! I will not listen to such a tongue of poison. Leave me be!"

"Lies? The truth hurts sometimes, Little Greenleaf." Haldir spoke his name mockingly.

"What binds you here, Haldir?" Legolas whispered. "Why is it you haunt me? Is it not enough that I have my guilt to consume me, but now you must remind me of my short-comings and failures as well?"

Silence answered him. Haldir was gone. Legolas slouched in an uncharacteristic manner. He raised trembling hands to cover his eyes. 'Nay, I will not weep!' he thought in rebellion. 'I will not prove him right. I will show him I am strong.' Quicker than a blink, Legolas stood and marched over to his horse, mounting him. He sat straight as only fitting of a Mirkwood warrior. Though if anyone was to look closer, they would notice a hint of self-doubt, a shadow of fear, and a trace of defeat.

Haldir stood where he had a moment ago, smiling grimly in triumph as he watched Legolas ride away. "Soon enough, son of Thranduil. And the rest shall follow you."

A moan escaped Glorfindel's mouth. Blearily he gazed around and squinted at his surroundings. Sunlight was beaming at him at an angle. His mind told him that was important, but at the moment he had no idea why. 'Valor! My head hurts. Did I hit it off something?' Suddenly the memory of Legolas swinging the branch at him surfaced.

"Elbereth!" Glorfindel cried out as realization hit him. Every foul curse word he knew flew through his mind, and every single one was directed at a certain blonde prince. "How could he have done that to me? Where is he?"

'Well, sitting here will do me no good. I have been unconscious long enough for Legolas to be anywhere. I shall continue to Imladris and notify Elrond. Thranduil will just have to be informed by letter. I would hate to be within 20 yards of him when he reads it,' Glorfindel thought with grim humor.

After gathering his bearings, Glorfindel struggled to his feet. A wave of dizziness crashed over him, and the elf staggered. His horse trotted over to him and nudged at his shoulder. As soon as he felt able to, Glorfindel gripped the man and hauled himself up. 'With my luck I probably have a concussion,' he thought with an inward groan. 'When I get my hands on that elf...'

He rode swiftly, traveling a good part of the night. For a few hours he rested up in a tree without sleeping in case he did have a concussion. Then he was off again, wanting to arrive as quickly as possible in Imladris.

Another day and a half passed, and Glorfindel barely stopped. He covered a lot of ground, growing closer and closer to the great Elven sanctuary. To his relief, the boarders of Imladris soon greeted him.

Practically falling off his horse, Glorfindel rode in a trot until he came upon the entrance of the House of Elrond. A stable attendant rushed over to assist with his horse. Elrond had seen Glorfindel's arrival and now was already coming out the door to greet his friend.

"Glorfindel! Well met, my friend," Elrond called out. Then he paused, finally taking in his friend's appearance. "What in Middle-Earth happened?"

"That, my friend, may have to wait. I am sorry to be curt, but I think I may need to sit down."

"Of course; of course. Please, let me help you." Elrond placed a hand on Glorfindel's elbow and ushered the elf inside.

They sat in Elrond's study in silence while Glorfindel rested. Elrond fetched him some water and then examined the large and ugly bruise and lump on his head. Then Glorfindel filled Elrond in on what happened.

"You seem to be fine. The lump is already going down, although the bruise might stray a few more days." Elrond sighed. "I just wish I knew..." the Elven lord trailed off.

"What?" Glorfindel inquired.

"I bet he went to find Estel."

"Of course! I remember he told Thranduil that he thought Estel was visiting in Rohan."

"I will send Elladan and Elrohir there. Hopefully, they will be able to find Legolas and possibly Estel and bring them back here. Meanwhile..."

"A letter will have to be sent to Mirkwood," Glorfindel finished.

"Aye."

"Ai! How could I have forgotten?" Glorfindel exclaimed. Elrond frowned as Glorfindel reached inside his tunic pocket and pulled out the sealed letter. "Thranduil bade me to give this to you."

"Thank you," Elrond murmured as he took the letter. The lord quickly scanned it. A moment later he set it down and looked at Glorfindel with a troubled expression. "I believe it would be a good idea for a letter to be sent to Lorien also."

"You will be needing the Lord's and Lady's assistance?" he asked with surprise. The situation must be worse than he thought.

"Possibly. Mithrandir's presence would also be wanted." Elrond rose gracefully and called out to a passing servant, "Bring me Elladan and Elrohir."

The servant bowed and sped off toward the room shared by the twins.

"Now for those letters," Elrond muttered, going to a desk holding paper.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirnonenath--Heh, you know what, I had reread that part, and I thought to myself, "That is completely unnecessary for Legolas to knock Glorfindel unconscious." But, it was all ready written, and perhaps that just shows how weird he's getting? Sorry, if you thought that was a bit too OOC. :) Oh, and don't worry; I definitely have the twins in here. Somewhere :) I know; I had thought the same thing after I saw Legolas fail to take down the Uruk-Hai in TTT. I always wondered if he felt really bad about it. I suppose he would. Anyways, if you wish hard enough, you shall receive ;)  
  
Deana--Thanks! I am slightly computer illiterate, so I'll attempt to get the italics working :) I am really glad you like it! That means a lot to me, because you are such a fantastic writer! I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to finish your last one yet; I'm getting on it! :)

Now that he was all alone, there was naught to keep the hallucinations at bay. A full range of torment can be used when all ties to reality are severed. Legolas had sought refuge with the trees, but a shadow seemed to deafen him to their murmurs of comfort. He felt his sanity slowly slip away.

"Poor Greenleaf. All by himself. Mayhap it was not such a good idea to go off on your own."

"Go away," Legolas mumbled. He was sitting with his legs straight out in front of him, his head resting against a tree. He had ridden his horse hard the last day and a half. Legolas knew the horse would go as long as it possibly could, but he did not want to wear the poor creature down. The prince shifted his head so he could keep an eye on Haldir.

'Why will he not just leave me alone?' the elf wondered. It has been days since the elf had gotten any sleep; he was about to collapse from pure exhaustion. The only thing that kept him going was the fear of what might happen to his friends if he gave in. To add to Legolas's complete misery, Haldir came quite frequently now, taunting and mocking him. 'I just do not understand! Why is he haunting me? We were close friends in life.'

"'Go away'?" That is the best you can do?" Haldir strode to the elf and crouched down so they were eye to eye. Haldir gripped Legolas's chin, hard. "Becoming tired, my prince? You are not going to give up, are you?"

Legolas stared helplessly into the other elf's grey-ish blue eyes, hard as stone. Frowning, Legolas remembered every ghost story he had heard from when he was an elfling. 'Ghosts cannot touch living objects,' he thought accusingly. Sapphire eyes narrowed.

"What are you?"

Haldir dropped his hand and stood up. "What do you think I am?"

"You are not Haldir," Legolas replied with new confidence in his voice.

Haldir let out a barking laugh. "No? And why not, pray tell?"

"Because Haldir would not do this," Legolas explained calmly.

"No?" he repeated. "You really are a naïve being. You may be old in comparison to the mortal world, but I have been around so much longer."

"Then you are not Haldir. He is not much older than me."

"I was referring to evil." The Lorien elf slit his eyes as he gazed downward at Legolas. "Evil has been in this world since the beginning. And it will be here the last day."

"Haldir is not evil," Legolas argued, jumping to his feet. He could not stand to let that thing claiming to be Haldir look down upon him. Standing tall, he held the figure's gaze despite the fact that his sudden movement made his head whirl.

"Not whilst I was living. I died in such an evil place, surrounded by creatures from the bowels of Mordor. My life was taken by one, and as I lay dying, their blood mixed with my own, their last breaths evaporated with my own, their bodied piled on top of my own.

"After death, I was denied the passing over. If only you had saved me, Prince Legolas," Haldir spat the title out, "I would not be bound here, unable to join either side, forever cursed to wander in-between worlds.

"It is your fault. You claim we were such good friends? Where were you when I was struck down from behind? Where were you when your 'best friend' Aragorn fell over the cliff in an almost fatal journey? Did you know, the day you left patrol early, because you were tired, there was an attack? Methrall was killed," Haldir maliciously whispered in Legolas's pointed ear.

"Nay! You speak lies!" he shouted.

"Tis true. I watched as he was struck down. You see, he was outnumbered. If only there had been one more elf to help him..."

"Speak no more!" Legolas shrieked. In his mind he wept. 'How can Methrall be dead? Surely he is not. For if he is, then I am truly at fault.' For a moment the Mirkwood elf was frozen, stricken with grief.

"So what are you doing now? Traveling to Rohan to further burden you already burdened friend. And Elrond has sent his sons in search of you. Tis a dangerous path for two to be journeying on." Haldir's smile held nothing but malice, making his message perfectly clear. "Not only that, but you left Glorfindel unconscious, and then he had to make the rest of the way to Imladris alone and injured. It would have been easy to pick him off."

Legolas tried in vain to keep his face expressionless and composed, but Haldir could read every emotion the elf was feeling through his eyes. Pain. Self-doubt. Guilt. Self-loathing. Oh, yes, his plan was working. Haldir continued, "Because of your selfish wants and ways, everyone you hold dear is being hurt. Is that what you want?"

"Nay." It was barely even a whisper, but Haldir still heard it.

"Oh? Because of you, everyone you love and cherish will die." Haldir almost laughed with glee at the pained expression Legolas's face now displayed.

He did not want anyone to be hurt. This was his problem. Others did not need to bear this problem. "What should I do?" Legolas was not certain whether he was asking himself, Haldir, or the Valor. Did it matter? Confusion set in with everything else, and Legolas just wanted to know what to do.

Haldir cocked his head and gazed at the prince in what could have been sympathy. Sympathy for the sake of fooling Legolas, anyhow. "You must go on alone. The longer you seek the aid of others, the closer they come to death."

"But where shall I go?" Legolas asked, closing his eyes as his mind and heart and soul battled within him.

"Go to the Aeterna Forest. You have heard of it and its location, have you not?"

"Aye, I have."

"Good."

Legolas waited for more, but none came. He cautiously opened his eyes, but Haldir was gone.

Pain slammed into his chest so fast and hard it literally knocked the breath out of him. Falling to one knee, the elf panted and gasped while clutching his chest. Lights danced in front of his eyes while darkness settled in...

A rough jolting caused a moan to fall from Legolas's mouth.

"Easy, now. We are finally here."

Legolas felt extremely groggy and disoriented. 'Where am I?' His conversation with Haldir played back for him. 'Wait. I fell to the ground. Why do I feel like I am moving? And who is speaking to me?' Panic coiled deep in Legolas's stomach. He started squirming and flailing.

"Do not move, Legolas. Hold still, I say! Aragorn is coming; I sent my companion ahead for him. He will help you."

'Nay, do not let him near!' Legolas tried to voice his words, but his lips and tongue would not co-operate. He racked his brain for who this could be, as he recognized the voice, and the person obviously knew him. 'It is Eomer,' Legolas decided. Then a voice rang out, a voice he had wanted to hear for so long but now dreaded.

"Eomer! What has happened? How badly is he hurt?" came a frantic string of exclamations.

"I do not know, Aragorn. My companion and I found him lying on the ground, a couple hours from here. He has been unconscious the whole time, but I think he is coming to. I do not see anything wrong with him, though. No blood."

Legolas felt himself lifted down, and another pair of arms enclosed around him. "Estel," he muttered weakly. "Nay, you cannot..."

"Tis all right, my friend." Aragorn spoke soothingly to his distressed friend. "Nothing will harm you here."

'You do not understand,' he thought anxiously, but before he could make a sound, his consciousness cut out again.

"Legolas?" Aragorn gazed down at his friend when he felt Legolas's head fall against his shoulder. He looked back up at Eomer. "He is unconscious."

"Come. Carry him up to the healing room."

The two walked into the castle, Legolas in Aragorn's arms. When they finally reached the healing room, Eowyn now in tow with Eomer filling her in, Aragorn laid his friend down on a bed. The room was otherwise unoccupied.

He removed Legolas's boots, tunic, and shirt. The ranger frowned when still no wounds or cause for his friend's unconsciousness were present. He gently lifted Legolas's head and studied the back of his neck.

"Did you find anything wrong?" Eowyn was now peering anxiously over Aragorn's shoulder. Eomer looked equally as concerned.

"Nay, I see nothing wrong," Aragorn admitted, sounding puzzled.

"So, we will just have to wait until he awakens, then."

"I suppose you are right." Aragorn stood straight and let out a small sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You two may go. I am going to stay and keep watch over him."

The two nodded. Before leaving, Eowyn laid a hand on Aragorn's arm. The man was staring forlornly at the elf.

"He will be all right; he is strong. We will find out what happened when he awakens."

"I know." Aragorn tore his gaze away from his best friend long enough to give Lady Eowyn a small smile. "Thank you."

She smiled and shook her head in a dismissing motion. "There is no need." Then she followed her brother out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Aragorn sighed again and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Please, wake soon, Legolas," he pleaded.

No answer or sign that he had heard Aragorn came from the elf. Aragorn reclined as best as he could in the wooden chair. He had a feeling he was in for a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Awwwwwww, you guys!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best! I would rather have a few wonderful readers like yourselves than a whole bunch! I just really hope that the end lives up to everyone's expectations! I had the whole thing done, but then I reread the ending and thought, "This is so stupid." So I went back and changed it. I hope it's good! My sister liked it, but then again, she's only 10 and probably wouldn't say anything to really upset me :)  
  
Miss Attitude--Thanks! I am really glad you like it! :)  
  
Youko-Kali--Thank you so much! Hee, hee. Yes, you must encourage the author :D Lol, it's kinda funny that you put "pets Sireen", because that is actually the name of my beloved kitty cat :)  
  
Sirnonenath--Lol! You'll just have to read the end to see if "Haldir" gets what he deserves. Yes, Aragorn was in Rohan. See, Legolas was all ready traveling there, and he passed out not that far from it, maybe two hours or so travel by horse. Then Eomer and a friend of his--they were out riding for some reason or another--found him unconscious. Eomer sent his friend back ahead to tell Aragorn, and Eomer took Legolas back himself. :) It's all right; I sometimes succeed in confusing people! Thanks! :)  
  
Morning sunlight streaming through the open windows awoke Aragorn the next day. Startled that he had fallen asleep, and for so long, the man sat up quickly and eyed the elf on the bed. It appeared Legolas had not moved the whole night, let alone awakened. Aragorn stood and stretched, wincing at his cramped muscles. Deciding that Legolas would be all right unattended for several minutes, Aragorn walked out into the hallway. He ran into Eomer and Eowyn, and the three started talking.

A moment later, cries drew their attentions. All three stopped abruptly and spun to look down the hallway. "That is coming from Legolas's room," Aragorn told them worriedly. They raced to the healing room. Flinging open the door, Aragorn continued over to the elf's side. Legolas was rolling and muttering incomprehensive words.

Aragorn leaned closer, struggling to understand him. Eomer went on the other side of the bed to help restrain him. Eowyn stood at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to do.

"What is wrong with him?" she cried, throwing a glance at Aragorn.

"He...it sounds as if he is having a nightmare," he guessed helplessly as he fought to hold Legolas still. The elf was too strong, though. "Legolas! Legolas, wake up!" he nearly shouted.

Then Aragorn gripped both of Legolas's shoulders and lowered his face a few inches from the elf's. "Legolas! Legolas, you need to wake up, now." Aragorn actually shook him a couple times, hoping it would rouse him.

All of a sudden, the elf jolted upright. His midnight eyes were round, darkened, and wild as he clawed to try and free himself. A tremor ran down Aragorn's spine as those eyes bore into his. He knew something was horribly wrong.

"Legolas. Calm down, my friend. You are all right." Aragorn spoke in Elvish, hoping to soothe the distraught elf.

Suddenly, Legolas blinked, and his face became strangely blank. Eomer and Eowyn held their breaths as they waited for him to say something.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said in a low voice.

"Estel," he replied with a voice tinted in awe.

Aragorn's frown deepened. Before he could go on, Legolas spoke again. "But you are dead."

Aragorn blinked. The brother and sister of Rohan gave Legolas incredulous looks. "What?" Aragorn breathed.

"I saw you...cut down..." Legolas stopped. His chest started heaving up and down. A roaring sound built up in his ears until Legolas could barely hear. He clutched his head as one tear slipped down his pale cheek from the excruciating pain. "So much blood," he murmured, but the three heard him well. Legolas whimpered and squirmed in discomfort. Curtly he stilled. Legolas's head shot up to meet Aragorn's gaze again.

Aragorn inhaled as Legolas's eyes seemed to look right through him. But they were not blue; they were darkened until they were almost black in color.

"Leave me be," the elf moaned, clutching his temples with both hands now. "Have you not tortured me enough? Be gone!'

"Legolas?" Aragorn felt cold.

"The rest of the Fellowship shall fall," he whispered before collapsing forward into Aragorn's chest.

The three froze as the meaning of Legolas's words hit them. Absolutely stunned, Aragorn looked up at Eomer and Eowyn. But neither held any answers.

"I need to take him to my father."

It has only been five minutes since Legolas slipped back into unconsciousness. Aragorn had placed the elf back against the pillow, and then he had moved to the other side of the room. Eomer and Eowyn followed. Now, they were sitting side by side on another cot while Aragorn paced back and forth in front of them. His hands were clasped behind him tightly, and his head was bent downward.

"He will know what to do."

"Do you think Legolas is well enough to make the journey?" Eomer asked.

"That is the problem. There is nothing physically wrong with him, that I can see." Aragorn sounded agitated at his lack of knowledge.

"But what if..." Eowyn trailed off, unsure of how to word it inoffensively. Eomer glanced at her. "Well, when he wakes up again, what if he is still...not himself?"

"Well, I can mix up a drug that will make him sleep. It is supposed to put that person into a deep sleep, so he should not be able to dream until its influences. I will just force some into him if need be."

"Will you need some assistance?"

"That will not be necessary. But I thank you, my friends, for your hospitality and help."

"It was our pleasure," Eowyn murmured graciously.

"I am afraid I will be cutting my visit short, though. I should start out now, so I will have almost a full day's travel."

"What will you do at night?" Eowyn inquired.

"I know the roads well enough; I will just keep going. I need to get there as quickly as possible." With those words, Aragorn stopped pacing.

"I will see that your horses are prepared," Eomer announced, standing up and walking out.

"And I will pack you some food for the journey," Eowyn said as she also left.

"Do not worry, my friend. I will figure out what is wrong. You will be cured." Aragorn rested a hand on the blonde's forehead.

Within the next half hour, the two set out. Legolas's ever-faithful horse galloped beside Aragorn's horse. Legolas was set in front of Aragorn.

And so they left for Imladris.

The two friends rode for a whole day and night without stopping much. Legolas actually woke a few times. The elf had been mostly disoriented but was normal, to Aragorn's relief. He had coaxed the blonde to eat a few bites of bread. After that, though, Legolas refused anything else.

Each time Legolas awoke, he seemed to not entirely remember what had transpired. And Aragorn did not push him, knowing it would do not good to do so. The morning of the second day Aragorn finally decided the horses probably needed a longer break before going another whole day.

Aragorn propped Legolas against an old tree's trunk, knowing that is where his friend would have chosen to sit. The Mirkwood prince muttered some words, and his eyes opened a crack. That was something else the man could not figure out. Elves only slept with their eyes closed it they were healing. So what was he healing from?

Aragorn kneeled next to Legolas. "How do you feel, my friend?"

"Mmmm," he moaned.

Aragorn began to ask if Legolas was hungry, but, before he got the chance to, two figures jumped down out of the trees. The ranger shot to his feet and drew his sword, prepared to protect his friend.

"Peace, Brother. Tis only us." Elladan walked forward, holding his hands out, palms open and upward in a nonthreatening manner. His identical twin brother Elrohir stood beside him.

"What are you two doing out here?" Aragorn inquired. Inside he was greatly relieved. His sword was placed back in its sheath.

"We are glad to see you, too." Elrohir smiled at Aragorn before looking passed him at the barely awake Legolas. "What happened?"

Aragorn told them everything he knew about the situation. The twins had moved over to their old friend and sat on either side of him.

"Strange, indeed," Elladan commented when Aragorn was finished. "Father sent up to Rohan in search of you and hopefully Legolas. You see, Legolas was supposed to travel to Imladris with Glorfindel by Thranduil's orders. They were to deliver a letter which, among other things, voiced the king's concerns over his son's strange behaviors as of late."

"What happened to Glorfindel?"

"He told Father that Legolas knocked him out with a branch," Elrohir informed Aragorn with a side-way glance to the now fully awake prince.

Aragorn stared at his friend in surprise. Crimson flooded the blonde's cheeks and ears. "I had no choice. Or, I thought I did. I needed to find you," he defended himself in a voice so low that Aragorn had to lean closer to hear him.

"Legolas, dearest friend, can you tell us what happened?" Elladan inquired.

"Where shall I begin?" Legolas questioned bitterly.

The three brothers exchanged looks. "Why do you not tell us how you came to be unconscious?" Aragorn suggested gently.

Legolas sighed. 'I might as well just tell them. I am tired of lying; I am tired of pretending everything is fine; I am tired of doing this alone. I refuse to play your game anymore, Haldir!' "I passed out."

"From...?" The twins looked at him in puzzlement. Aragorn, though, understood what he meant exactly.

"Exhaustion."

"What?" The twins blinked. An elf passing out from exhaustion was practically unheard of. Elladan started to ask something else, but Aragorn stopped him.

"Why do you not just wait until we have Father with us before explaining what occurred? That way, you will only have to say it once."

"Thank you," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn nodded. "Now, come; we need to hurry there."

Now that Legolas was fully awake and aware, he knew he had no chance of sleeping peacefully. 'Please, do not visit me, Haldir,' he begged in his mind.

The four rode on. They traveled the whole way to Imladris with no problems, much to Legolas's surprise. Even so, he knew the Lorien elf would return before the whole ordeal was over.

When they rode up to the House of Elrond, all four were shocked to see Elrond was not their only greeter. Beside him stood not only Thranduil, but Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf the White.


	6. Chapter 6

Deana--I hope this explains everything.or maybe it doesn't. Hee, hee. You'll just have to wait until the end, where everything becomes clear. :) Lol, I'm glad you were so excited to find another chapter! :D Yeah, I had to add everyone in for a family reunion :D Hope you like this chapter.  
  
whitewater-spirit--I'm glad you're enjoying it! :) Yeah, I know, poor Legolas. It's weird, he's my favorite character (with Aragorn in second), and I torture him the most :) Thanks for reviewing!

After greetings--and a hug between an overly worried Thranduil and Legolas--were exchanged, the group all walked inside and to Elrond's personal study. Now everyone situated themselves around the room. Elrond sat at his desk so he could overlook the group. Legolas sat on a couch with Thranduil on one side and Aragorn on his other. Elrohir crammed himself beside Aragorn, and Elladan perched on the arm. Lady and Lord of Lorien sat on a cushioned chair for two, leaving Gandalf to stand in the background.

Legolas, with a rather guilty expression, inquired as to how Glorfindel was. Elrond smiled and assured the younger elf that Glorfindel was just fine. He explained that there were some duties Glorfindel had to see to.

Once everyone was settled, Elrond began. "All right. Each of us knows bits and pieces about what is going on, so I think it would be best for Legolas to explain everything that has happened."

Legolas actually gulped when all eyes turned to him. He could not help but be reminded of the council where the Fellowship was formed almost two years ago. Suddenly he wished he had not come to Imladris.

"I know this is hard for you, Legolas. But you need to tell us, or else we cannot help you," Elrond said softly when he saw the panic in Legolas's face.

"Tis all right, my son. We are just trying to help you. Please talk to us," Thranduil pleaded quietly. Aragorn squeezed his wrist in a gesture showing his support.

Legolas lowered his eyes. He remembered his thoughts a couple of days ago when he and Aragorn met up with the twins. Taking a deep breath, Legolas looked back up. "I--"

He did not continue, but, rather, stared at Elrond with wide eyes. Or so they thought, except for Elrond, who could tell that Legolas was actually looking over his shoulder. Elrond frowned. "What is wrong?"

Legolas did not answer. He continued to stare at Haldir. When Haldir smirked, Legolas snapped. "Do you not see him?" he demanded, looking from face to face wildly for some sign that they saw Haldir, too.

"See who?" Celeborn frowned also, gazing around the room.

Elrond turned in his chair, but nothing was behind him. The rest were staring in bewilderment at Legolas, who was becoming more and more upset. When he realized that nobody saw Haldir, his first, resigning thought was, 'This is proof. I am insane.' Legolas jumped to his feet, breathing hard.

"How can you not see him?! He is standing right there!" he yelled.

"Legolas, calm down!" Thranduil stood and tried to calm Legolas, but the prince merely ripped himself from his father's grasp. He started backing away, looking from the laughing Haldir to his friends and family and back again.

"Look! He stands right there! Can you not hear him laughing? I am not crazy; I am not! Why can nobody see him?"

"Who?" Elladan demanded, growing alarmed--as was everybody else--at Legolas's shrill words.

"Haldir!"

Everyone froze, dumbfounded.

"Legolas," Elrohir breathed, "Haldir has been dead for about a year."

"I know! I told him that! But he still comes. He comes and mocks me, and I cannot take it anymore! Make him leave!"

Aragorn stood and marched over to his frenzied best friend. "Legolas, calm down. Something is going on..." he trailed off as Legolas doubled over.

A sharp pain twisted in Legolas's gut. He could not help a cry of anguish from escaping. Aragorn grabbed his shoulders. A pulse beat in Legolas's head.

Suddenly, he stopped moving. Then he straightened and grabbed Aragorn's arm painfully hard. His eyes were growing dark.

"You must stop it, before they all die."

"Who?"

"The Fellowship shall fall," he said, closing his eyes as a new wave of dizziness washed over him. Aragorn yelped as he felt his skin burn.

Now everyone was on their feet. Thranduil wrapped his arms around his son from behind while Elrond pulled Aragorn out of Legolas's grasp. Lady Galadriel walked up to Legolas, her eyes hard. She gripped his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Darkness consumes him. I can see it devouring his mind and soul." Everyone gaped at her except Legolas, whose look was turning to one of misery. Galadriel then moved to Aragorn. Reaching out, she pulled up his sleeve to bare the skin where Legolas had held him. Gasps came from the twins and Aragorn as everyone saw what had been burned there.

On his forearm, the shape of a broken ring was burned, the skin around it red. Haldir's laughter grew in volume until Legolas's ears rang.

Gandalf slapped Legolas, and it stopped.

"Thanks," he gasped.

A moment later, at Legolas's insistence, everyone sat down. The only changes were that Thranduil had his arm around his son's shoulders, and Aragorn rested a hand on Legolas's arm in a symbol of friendship and reassurance.

Once Legolas started his story, it was as if a dam inside of him erupted. The words tumbled out of him as he told his tale, starting from his first nightmare up to him seeing Haldir behind Elrond. Legolas told every detail, leaving nothing out. Although, he did keep the conversations he had with Haldir vague as possible.

By the time he was done, the prince felt completely drained and a heavy weight taken off of him. No one said anything right away. They all sat and let the words sink in before voicing any opinions.

Gandalf stepped forward and carefully gazed each person in the eyes. "I have heard some ill news from my traveling. There has only been quiet rumors, snatches of murmurs, but I fear they may be true." He paused and then announced gravely, "Traemire has come back."

Elrond's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the name. "I thought he was dead."

"Aye," Thranduil agreed. "I have heard naught of him or his doings for a few thousand years now."

"But there was no proof of his demise," Celeborn pointed out.

"Mayhap with the rising of Sauron and his forces, he has come out of hiding," Gandalf suggested, running a hand through his beard thoughtfully.

"Wait!" the twins cried out. They had been trying to follow the conversation. "Who is this Traemire?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas and Aragorn were as lost as they were. Elrond sighed. "Traemire is a dark elf. He also is quite fluent in the dark arts," Elrond explained.

"A dark elf?"

"What happened to him?"

"Why did no one make sure he was dead?"

Elrond held up a hand to silence his three boys. "His is a long story, one that cannot all be told right now. A long time ago, some things occurred, and his family was killed. He declared his hatred for elves in general, but especially the elven rulers because we could not save his family."

"Know this: Traemire is highly dangerous. And if he has come out of hiding and is after the Fellowship, then it is time to stop him once and for all. He had been linked to the deaths of many elves," Celeborn informed them. "It was thousands of years ago, when you, Elladan and Elrohir, were very young, and you, Legolas, were not yet born.

And, of course, neither were you, Aragorn."

"How did he kill them?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Traemire knows magic quite well. He was able to slither into elves' minds and dreams," Gandalf picked up.

Galadriel's melodious voice rang out. "He knew exactly what forms to take and what nightmares to enact to drive his victims insane. He now wishes to do so again."

"But what does he seek to do?" Elladan asked.

"To isolate the Fellowship; to separate them until there is no Fellowship, and kill you off one by one. He picked the form of Haldir to come to you, Legolas, because he knew of your friendship and grief. Now he tries to lure you to--"

"Aeterna Forest," Legolas finished.

"Yes," she agreed, raising a slender hand to her forehead as her vision subsided and faded.

"He was in allegiance with Sauron. After you succeeded in destroying the One Ring, Traemire swore revenge for destroying his plans," Gandalf added.

"So what do we do?" Aragorn looked up at his foster father.

"We confront him," Elrond answered evenly.

"We are going with you," Elladan piped up. Elrohir was nodding in agreement.

Elrond looked like he wanted to argue. Gandalf said, "We will need whoever will go."

"I am going also," Aragorn announced in a tone that left no room for disagreement.

"Celeborn and Galadriel," Elrond addressed the Lorien elves, "your help is greatly appreciated. I know you are needed back in Lorien. In fact, it would be better that way."

"The Aeterna Forest lies between Mirkwood and my own lands." Celeborn stood. "I will return to Lorien. If you are in need of back up, come to us. I will have my elves prepared."

Words of thanks and farewells and good lucks were spoken. The Lord walked out. Lady Galadriel stopped in front of Legolas. She smiled at him kindly and leaned close so only he could hear her words.

"I apologize for scaring you earlier, Greenleaf. It is true Traemire has a hold of you, but his curse can be broken. Have faith in yourself and the power of friendship. Know that you will never be alone. Power comes in numbers, not isolation. And falls come from over confidence and impatience. Never lose your hope."

Legolas bowed to her while his mind mulled over her words of wisdom. She touched his cheek before following her husband.

"We set out in the morn. I suggest everyone prepare themselves and get lots of rest," Elrond instructed.

Legolas experience a sinking feeling at those words. He knew Traemire would not be happy at this turn of events and seek to terrorize him more. Gandalf drew his attention.

"Go with the twins and Estel. I believe Elrond and I will be able to conjure something to put you in a state of sleep so deep Traemire will have difficulties penetrating it."

"Thank you."

Elrond ushered the younger ones out so he and Gandalf could get to work.

I am sorry to say it bears resemblances to what Gandalf did to Denethor in The Return of the Kings, but I swear I wrote this long before I saw the movie! Anyway, at least Glorfindel was gone for a real reason this time around, lol. If you read the original, you know what I mean.


	7. Chaper 7

Sirnonenath--:D Well, it makes me happy to know someone was excited over there being two chapters to read. That tells me it must not be too bad :) Um.heh heh.okay, you got me! The author screwed up that part! I completely forgot about poor Glorfindel (who grumbled for hours at me over that."First Peter Jackson wrote me out, and now you forget about me.), and had to get rid of him. In a simple, only a line kinda way. And it didn't work I didn't know where he lived, so I pretended he was held in high enough esteem with the King that he could help hold Mirkwood down in Thranduil's absence. Sorry about that! Lol, well that makes me feel better about the whole Gandalf slapping Legolas thing. Medical, you say? I'll remember that the next time my lovely best friend is going a bit insane Just kidding! I wouldn't slap her :) Thanks for your reviews; I love reading them!

The sun seemed reluctant to rise the next morning. There was no breeze, and the air was a bit cold. Dew covered the grass and made it sparkle from the orange-ish rays. To the elves' disappointment, the trees did not say much.

"I guess they are nervous," Elrohir commented in a low voice to his twin.

Elladan frowned. "Tis not as if we have never fought before. You do remember last year, right?"

"I did not say I am nervous!" Elrohir sounded extremely defensive.

Elladan arched a dark eyebrow. Elrohir frowned and looks about. No one was around. He stepped closer to his older twin and murmured, "Well, mayhap I am a bit nervous. But why, I wonder?"

"The atmosphere is tense," Elladan whispered back. "I can feel myself becoming high strung by just standing here."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I do not know. I doubt anyone does."

"Where are Legolas and Aragorn?" Elrohir changed the subject.

"I believe Estel went to wake Legolas up. Father and Gandalf had given him a drug that would put him into a deep sleep. Father sent Estel to make sure he actually woke up."

Elrohir nodded and fell silent. Elladan placed a brotherly hand on his shoulder.

"We will defeat Traemire," he spoke with confidence.

Aragorn knocked on Legolas's door. He paused and listened for any movement. Steps came towards the door, and then the knob turned. Legolas swung open the door and smiled tightly as his friend.

"We were not certain how long the drug stayed effective."

"It wore off, and I woke up about two hours ago."

Aragorn nodded and studied the blonde elf. "Are you all right?"

Legolas hesitated before nodding.

"I know this is all happening so fast, but it will turn out fine," Aragorn tried to comfort him. "Traemire will be defeated. Are you ready?"

"I will be done in a moment." Legolas watched the Ranger walk briskly down the hall until he turned the corner. Then Legolas stepped back in his room. He was halfway to his bed when he spun on his heels and faced the corner. Haldir was reclining there, observing him through narrowed eyes.

"Your game is over, Traemire," the prince spat.

Haldir continued to stare silently.

"What do you want?"

"I just want you to think about what you are about to do. You are right, we were friends."

Legolas blinked, thrown off by his completely different tactic. Then he regained his composure.

"It will not work anymore. I command you to leave!"

Haldir rushed over to the prince. Legolas raised his chin defiantly and glared.

"Nay, you do not understand! I am Haldir; Traemire merely brought me back to Earth."

Legolas looked incredulous. "If you expect me to believe that--"

"You must!" Haldir gripped Legolas's arms. "He has bound me here. He was using me to get to you. Now he is too busy preparing for your arrival to pay me mind. I have but a few moments. Listen, my friend: On the third story, there is a locked room at the end of the hall. You must go in there! You must set me free!"

Legolas opened his mouth, but Haldir was instantly gone.

'Valor! Should I believe him? What if it is true? Oh, Elbereth! I have no reason to believe anything that comes from his mouth. Unless it truly is Haldir, and he was under Traemire's command. It could still be a trap, but I will not let Haldir remain bound here. I failed him once. I will not do so again, regardless of my safety.' Legolas turned to look out the window. 'I can tarry no longer. They are waiting.'

Legolas reached the land by the stables where everyone was gathered. Elrond, his sons, Thranduil, Gandalf, and an elite of elves were going through last minute instructions. Before Lord Celeborn had departed, he warned Elrond that orc activity was high in that are; if Traemire was indeed supplying orcs as they now suspected he had been, then he would definitely have a small army himself. Elrond caught sight of Legolas. Moving to the front of the group, he spoke:

"Quiet, now! We are all here. It is a few days' travel to Aeterna Forest. If all are ready, then we depart."

All together there was over 100 elves, and of course Aragorn and Gandalf. They set out, determined and confident their victory would be the outcome.

The whole trip was uneventful. That only caused uneasiness. It was no question Traemire knew they were coming. So why were there no attacks? The thought was in everyone's head at some point.

"The fact he sends no orcs after us is making us all tense. The farther we go the more we expect something to jump out at us!" Elladan exclaimed.

"And could that not be the very reason why he does not?" Aragorn suggested.

"Ai, I did not think of that!"

"Becoming forgetful in your old age?" Elrohir teased.

"You are only four minutes younger than I," he retorted.

"Children, children," Legolas scolded in a sing-song voice, falling into step beside them.

"And you, Greenleaf, are almost a century younger than us!"

"So? My maturity level is still higher."

"Ah, royalty."

"So snobby."

"I heard the youngest prince of Mirkwood is especially pampered and spoiled," Aragorn informed the twins in a mock-whisper and a wink.

Legolas stuck his nose in the air and brushed passed the giggling twins, making sure to push Aragorn.

"Tis all right; I know when I am not wanted."

Aragorn smiled. Before he could speak again, they realized everyone in front of them was halting. The four frowned and craned their necks to see what was going on.

"We are under an hour's walk from the forest's entrance. I do not wish to continue and reach the forest when night fall is only a couple hours away." Elrond paused for a breath. "We will make camp here and rest up. We will start out an hour before sunrise. Everyone knows what is to be done. Even I am not entirely sure what will be awaiting us, so we need to be prepared for anything."

The group set down their packs and let their several horses graze where they could. A few gathered firewood while others prepared a fire. Food was passed around. Several small groups were formed as they sat down and ate and conversed quietly. Shifts were called. The elf who took the last one was instructed to wake everyone an hour before day break.

A/N: Don't actually know any of their ages; I just made that up!


	8. Chapter 8

Sirnonenath--Ooooh, whatever shall poor Leggy do? :D You shall see..Oh, I'm sorry! I must not have made that extremely clear. It's not the third floor of where they were; they're not where he's supposed to do that yet. Sorry! Yeah, Traemire's trying to unnerve them :) Which would work if you think about it; everyone is expecting attacks and ambushes, perhaps even something blocking their paths. But, there isn't. So everyone figures something's bound to happen come that next curve in the path, keeping everyone efficiently tense. I had to put that in there between the twins, Estel, and Legolas. Some comic relief. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Deana--Lol, I had fun with that scene. I could picture everyone staring at Legolas like, "What is he on?" Lol. :) Glad you liked it! Yay, two chapters :D Hee, hee. Wish I could have seen you doing the "dance of joy" :D Hmmm.you'll just have to wait and see! :D  
  
SilverKnight7--Yay, another one has found their way here! :D Thanks for reviewing! :)

Fog settled on the ground the next morning. Clouds obscured the sun's greeting, and rain was promised later. They refused to let this dampen their spirits. Today they would go into battle, and Traemire and his forces would be destroyed.

True to his word the small army came upon the forest before the next hour passed. The sun was about to climb over the horizon and splash everything in light. However, due to the thickness of the trees, not much light could filter in. 'A perfect place for one so evil to hide undisturbed for so long,' Thranduil thought grimly. No one paused; they continued to march forward, using their swords to hack away the dense undergrowth blocking their way.

Strangely enough, once they had gotten inside, a clear path waited for them. They glanced at each other and then their surroundings warily. Taking lead Lord Elrond and King Thranduil led them down the path. No one spoke, and no sound was heard. Elves make no sound when walking, and the horses seemed to sense the need for inaudible steps for they too emitted no noise. Birds were not about, nor deer or rabbits; the wind did not whistle, and the trees did not speak. Legolas wondered if they could. 'They all appear dead.'

Onward they moved, and still nothing. Up ahead a rise in the ground blocked the view. One particularly swift elf ran forward to act as a scout. The rest watched as the scout stopped dead in his tracks on the hill. Quickly he raced back, and with round eyes informed them, "Over that hill lies a valley. And in that valley lies a castle, old and black as coal and from within orcs run about. Smoke comes from the top as if they have a forgery and standing on the balcony on the fourth floor was a solitary figure overseeing it all."

They took this information in readily.

"How many, do you suppose?" Elrond inquired.

The scout shook his head. "They were running here and there; I could not give you an accurate number. But by no means nothing we cannot defeat."

"Then the battle begins."

Up the hill they marched in formation and peered down on their opposition. It did not take long for the orcs to take notice of them. One gave a loud battle cry and sped forward with more stepping in line.

"Hold!" Elrond shouted.

The growls of the orcs came closer, yet not one of the elves flinched. Then the signal to shoot was given. The rest definitely took notice of their visitors. Arrows rained down freely and in seemingly endless lines. Orcs fell left and right, but soon the group was forced to fight hand to hand as some managed to break their lines.

With the chaos of battle cloaking him, Legolas sneaked past as many orcs as he could, killing the ones that came upon him, until he reached the door of the black castle. He gazed up to where the scout had said the master had stood, but the balcony held no one. Without another thought the Mirkwood elf rushed inside.

Legolas tiptoed across the floor inside. He jumped when a bang announced the doors had closed. Paying that no heed, he proceeded forward. Legolas spied a staircase on the other side of the stone room and ran to it, going as fast as he could up them, taking three or four at a time. 'The third story,' he recalled Haldir's words. 'The room at the end with the locked door.'

The second floor greeted him, but he did not take the time to even look around. He planned to get in and out as quickly as possible. His feet hit the bare floor rapidly as he sought another stairway. His eyes took hold of one to the right, and he began to climb this one as well.

Finally, the prince came to stand at the top of the third floor. A window was directly to his right, and a view of the ongoing battle drew his attention momentarily. He attempted to find his friends and father, but with so many moving bodies it was near impossible. A clang brought him back to the task at hand. Fingering his sword, Legolas glided down the hallway, his blue eyes locked on the door at the end. He stood in front of it, sliding his slender hands across its smooth surface. In one fluid movement the door knob was severed, and the door cracked open.

"So you have come," a voice from behind him spoke.

Legolas spun around. An elf stood no more than six yards away, leaning on his shoulder against the cold wall. But this was no ordinary elf, which Legolas cold see at a longer glance. His eyes were ebony, and as the prince stared into their centers he felt as though at the edge of an abyss, spiraling into the inky void of which all things were broken down and forgotten. The prince actually jerked himself backwards to break himself of the entrapment created. Traemire smirked, and instantly Legolas pictured Haldir's smirk in his mind. A sense fell over him that told him he had been fooled.

"Poor Greenleaf. Your naivety really does amuse me. Or mayhap you are not naïve, but merely guilty over the death of your friend. Is that it? Sickening, really, that you are willing to sacrifice your life on account that your dead friend's spirit might be trapped here."

"Nay, you are the sickening one! You give jest to all beings, embodiment of evil. No more will your forked tongue move, for death reaches towards you and will have its prize before this battle is over."

"I tire of you, princeling. Your turn has come and gone, and now it is the other's times. Enjoy your fiery demise." Traemire waved a dismissive hand at Legolas. The blonde elf flew back by some unseen force and landed roughly inside. The doors shut with a click sounding horrifically final.

Aragorn twirled and sliced open another orc, ripped it back, turned and stabbed, and continued the dance of death. He, along with all the others, had been doing so for the last half hour, though it seemed so much longer to all. More orcs appeared out of where the man had no clue. But he was used to war and the clutches of tiredness was no where in sight. For the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Aragorn scanned the scene for blonde hair. And again, as with all the other times, Thranduil's was the only one's he saw. Elladan came near by chance, fending off two orcs.

"Elladan!" Aragorn took down one of the orcs, leaving him to the other. "I cannot find Legolas!"

Elladan decapitated the beast with a deft swing and then frowned at the human.

"I have not seen him, either," he panted.

Another exchange of words was cut off by more orcs charging them. The frenzied routine began again.

Legolas jumped up and pounded on the door. There was no door knob to pull on, and no chance of getting out that way, he knew; Traemire held the door shut by magic. Admitting defeat for the moment, the elf took notice of the room he was in. With a sinking heart he realized what Traemire's last words had meant, and that the scout had been practically right.

The room was one huge furnace, and, Legolas suspected, used to wield weapons and armor. Fire was breathed from throughout the room; smoke choked everything; and a large opening, half way covered, sat in the center. 'There has to be some way out.'

Legolas set about examining the room, trying to breathe as little of the smoke as could be helped. 'There!' he shouted in his head with delight as he sped to the back wall. Some feet up a small window was stationed. 'Surely I can fit!' Searching, he spied what he sought. To the side was a chest holding scrap metal. Using renewed strength Legolas drug it below the window and hopped on top. If he stood on his tiptoes, Legolas was able to grab hold of the ledge. He reached down and pulled up his sword, using the hilt to smash out the glass that covered half the window.

A/N: Sorry, all. I really am not able to write fighting scenes. I get repetitive and.well, sucky. :) Therefore, I try to avoid as much as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

SilverKnight7--Hope this update is soon enough for you :)  
  
Deana--Can he.can't he? We shall see :D  
  
Sirnonenath--Lol, thank you! I don't think anyone's ever said my writing is "intense" :) Yep, sorry, only one more after this, but it's one of the longer ones because I have to wrap it up. I agree--I like character development and such as opposed to fight scenes and stuff. Um.I was actually throwing around the idea of doing a sequel type thing where Traemire's story is told, but I'm not too sure. And haven't started anything with it yet. I realized that they said that his story was a long one and they didn't have time right now to tell it (or something to that affect), but I never got around to writing it :) Hope you like this ending :D

Traemire stepped out onto the balcony, this time on the first floor. He observed the battle. It had not seemed so at first, but the army from Imladris was too outnumbered to think of victory easily.

"Traemire! Your evil ways have run rampant for too long!"

Traemire turned slowly. Gandalf stood behind him. Traemire smiled.

"Well, if it is not Gandalf. White is a new look for you."

"You never enjoyed small talk."

"No, I do not. So let us fight, old man." Traemire shot out his hand, letting loose a bolt of power.

Gandalf waved his hand, and it deflected. Traemire's smile widened.

"This is going to be fun. And once I defeat you, I will enjoy draining you of your power. It will be nice to get an upgrade."

Another bolt flew at Gandalf, who smacked it back. Traemire dodged it and raced at the wizard, yelling. They collided in a heap of electricity.

The two tumbled and took shots at each other before untangling themselves. Gandalf ended up looking out into the battle as before.

"There is no hope, Gandalf! My army outnumbers yours at least 15 to 1."

"Miracles can happen."

Traemire sneered. "And where is a miracle when you need one?"

"Coming up over the hill."

Traemire stared before whipping around to look at the continuing battle. And at the top of the hill stood Lord Celeborn tall and proud, a large army of elves behind him.

"Take aim!"

"Fire!"

Arrows rained down once more. The remaining warriors from Imladris let out a cry of adrenaline rush as they saw their much appreciated back up.

"I thought you could use some help!" Celeborn shouted to Elrond as he joined in beside him.

"Your timing is as good as always!"

Aragorn realized with now so many blonde's he stood no chance of spotting Legolas. Out of somewhat desperation he started calling out his name. An elf with dark hair called back to him.

"Aragorn! At the very start of the battle, I saw the prince enter the castle!"

'Surely not! Why would he...' Aragorn ceased his line of thought and instead took off for the castle. The doors were open from when Gandalf entered. Aragorn halted when sounds of their own battle reached his ears.

The two magic users had switched positions once their fighting resumed. Aragorn saw his opportunity when he realized Traemire's back was to him. Drawing nearer, Aragorn came up to where the dark elf stood. Due to his distraction by Gandalf, he failed to sense the man's presence until it was too late.

Traemire turned in time to receive Aragorn's sword through his heart. The dark elf was unable to do anything but fall to his knees, spewing blood from his mouth. Aragorn pulled his sword back out, and Traemire fell to the ground face first, dead before he hit.

Gandalf nodded to him. Aragorn walked to the edge of the balcony where the wizard stood. Then--

"Estel!"

Gazing around wildly, Aragorn could not find the source of the voice which he swore was Legolas's.

"Up there!" Gandalf pointed up the castle's wall. Aragorn followed his finger.

Legolas stared down at his two friends from the broken out window."Legolas!" Aragorn moved to go back inside the castle.

"Nay!" The frantic sound of the elf's voice stopped him. "Listen to me! I am trapped in a furnace! Where is Traemire?"

"He is dead!" Aragorn yelled back. "Legolas--"

"Listen to me," he shouted. "I do not know if you have felt it yet or not, but I think this castle is about to implode!"

"What?! Are you sure?"Aragorn's alarmed voice rang back to the elf.

"Positive! You need to get everyone back! No one knows of Traemire's death! The orcs will think they won, and you are retreating! Get everyone as far away as possible! Then the castle will blow up, and it will take care of the orcs in the process! Gandalf, quick, go tell Elrond to retreat!"

Gandalf hesitated a split second before turning and leaping from the low balcony and racing off into the fray.

"I will not leave you!"

"You must! Estel, I never thought it would end like this, but I will not have you die needlessly. Go now!"

Aragorn was absolutely torn. 'How can I just leave my best friend here to die alone?' A horn call filled the air. The army of elves, though surprised, obeyed immediately and made a hasty retreat.

"Go!"

Aragorn closed his eyes.

"Estel, listen to me. You are my dearest friend. I love you; please do not let me die with the knowledge that I killed you too."

Aragorn suddenly knew what he had to do.

A/N: Sorry that it's kinda short. Yay, cliff hanger! I had to do one last one. The next chapter's the last chapter. It's a bit longer, because I decided to finish what happens here and then the wrap up all in one installment, rather than separately.


	10. Chapter 10

Gasp! The very last installment! :( I, for one, am kinda sad. It seems like I worked forever on this story, and now it's all over. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will post once more after this, to thank you guys and answer any reviews. This one's a bit longer than the last one, I think. :)  
  
SilverKnight7--Lol! Sorry, I had to do it! I saw the line, and was like, "I have to stop this chapter here!" Thanks! :)  
  
Deana--That was for all the wonderful cliffhangers you left me! :D Hee, hee. Hmmm, will you be attending Legolas's funeral? Will Aragorn save him? Will Aragorn attempt to save him and they both die? Am I really that evil?! :D Hope you like this last chapter!  
  
wadeva--Yay, a new person! :D I'm glad you like it!  
  
Here you guys go..I'm going to put the last couple paragraphs from last installment in.in case you forgot what's happening ;)

Gandalf hesitated a split second before turning and leaping from the low balcony and racing off into the fray.

"I will not leave you!"

"You must! Estel, I never thought it would end like this, but I will not have you die needlessly. Go now!"

Aragorn was absolutely torn. 'How can I just leave my best friend here to die alone?' A horn call filled the air. The army of elves, though surprised, obeyed immediately and made a hasty retreat.

"Go!"

Aragorn closed his eyes.

"Estel, listen to me. You are my dearest friend. I love you; please do not let me die with the knowledge that I killed you, too."

Aragorn suddenly knew what he had to do. He did not hear Legolas's voice anymore and knew that he was no longer at the window. Steeling his mind, the Ranger took off back into the castle entrance. 'He is somewhere on the third floor.'

Legolas staggered as smoke filled his lungs more rapidly. A harsh cough forced its way from his chest, leaving him to fall to the ground, wheezing. 'At least I know my friends and family are safe. I am so sorry, Haldir. I am so sorry I could not save you at Helm's Deep. And I am sorry that I am leaving you, Estel.' The castle shook roughly, causing him to crash the rest of the way to the floor.

Through bleary eyes, he saw the window. Alas, it was too small for him to fit his body through. 'This is it, then. I wonder what the other side will be like.' Blackness overcame the blonde elf.

Aragorn was thrown into the wall of the stairway as the castle trembled. 'He was right; it is going to blow up.' That thought only served to make him move faster. 'I have to reach Legolas in time.' Finally he reached the landing on the second floor. Whipping his head around frantically, he at last spotted the next stair case. Again he fled up these ones, taking as many as possible at a time.

The third floor greeted him. 'Now which door?' He started going down the hallway, rapidly flinging open which ones he could. Some were locked, though, and Aragorn could only hope that Legolas was not in one of them.

"Legolas! Legolas, can you hear me? Answer me! Which room are you in?"

Nothing replied to him. As he neared the end of the hallway, he realized that heat was pouring from the last room. Smoke was being emitted from the small gap at the bottom. Aragorn grasped the doorknob, only to find that there was no door knob. 'What the--? No time, just get the door open.' Aragorn took a few steps back, and then ran full speed at the door, smacking his shoulder into it. The door gave a bit, but it did not open. Aragorn screamed Legolas's name again, but there was still no answer. 'Please, Valor, let him be all right.' He repeated his actions. When the door still did not open, Aragorn let a cry of pure frustration.

At the moment, the castle roared from within. It shook continuously. The Ranger was thrown off balance and smashed into the door, and to his utter delight, it swung open. He scrambled to his feet the best he could, still off balance from the shaking, and searched for his friend. Smoke was pouring from everywhere, so thick he could barely see through it. Soon he was coughing. Ripping his cloak from his back he used it for a cover for his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity to him, Aragorn located Legolas. The elf was lying prone on the floor, eyes shut.

Aragorn raced to Legolas and scooped him up in one fluid motion. His cloak fell from his mouth and landed on Legolas, forgotten. With the elf now in his arms, Aragorn sped back out the way he had come. There was not much time left, he knew.

On his way back down, objects from the walls fell off and crashed around him, sending glass and other hazardous things his way. He shielded his unconscious friend the best he could. At last he reached the foyer of the castle. There had been a shelf on the wall which held bottles of liquid; now they were all broke and on the floor. Aragorn ran through it with as much speed as possible. He could not afford to slip and fall on the liquid, nor get a piece of glass through his boot and into his foot, but the castle was truly falling apart now. The Ranger cursed Traemire in his head; the dark elf must have set this to happen, for he did not know why otherwise the castle would be set to implode.

He managed to make it through the entrance, only to find himself face to face with an orc. 'Valor you have got to be kidding me! I cannot fight now!' The orc stared in surprise. Aragorn used its momentary stunned-state to dodge out of its way and make for the forest. Unfortunately, the orc shook himself from its stupor and gave a cry which alerted others. The orcs were gaining on Aragorn and Legolas. The forest line was only several feet away when Aragorn felt rather than saw the castle blow up. He dove into the safety of the trees as hunks of stone flew everywhere, crushing whatever it happened to land on, which happened to be orcs rather than anything else.

Knowing it was too dangerous to just lie there, Aragorn forced himself to his feet and resumed his pace, hoping that Elrond and the others had not gone too far. He had only ran a dozen yards or so when he saw the Elrond and Thranduil ridding towards them. Giving a sigh of relief, Aragorn stumbled to the Elves.

Aragorn was the first thing Legolas saw when he woke. Legolas made a small sound, no more than a whimper. Aragorn immediately sat up in his chair and leaned toward the bed. "Legolas? Did you finally decide to wake up?" Aragorn smiled softly at his friend.

Legolas only moaned and closed his eyes. Now Aragorn chuckled softly. "Is it such a bad thing to be awake? Or is it the company?"

His jesting earned him a smile out of Legolas. "The company," Legolas croaked. Aragorn only laughed louder. Then he sobered.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Legolas frowned and thought for a moment. He started to shake his head no, but memories of Aeterna Forest and what it contained came rushing back to him. His blue eyes snapped open to lock onto Aragorn's eyes.

"Does that mean you do?"

"How did I get back here?" Legolas asked, his voice unusually rough. "I remember being trapped in that room...and then telling you to leave." As he said that, Legolas narrowed his eyes accusingly at Aragorn.

"You really expected me to just leave you there? I found you and carried you out, as you had passed out. The castle exploded, just like you said. Luckily, we were out of there by then." Aragorn grinned.

"I thank you, my friend," Legolas whispered.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

"Well, then, I shall yell at you instead. That was foolish of you to go back for me! You could have been killed! What if the castle had blown while you were looking for me? What if the orcs had attacked you while you had me, and you could not defend yourself? What if--"

"But none of that did happen," Aragorn interrupted. "And everything is fine. If the roles had been reversed, would you have walked away and left me?" Aragorn fixed a knowing, piercing look on Legolas.

Legolas glared stonily at his friend, which made the answer quite obvious. Legolas seemed to deflate and sought to change the subject. He was not truly angry with Aragorn, since the man seemed unhurt. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Well, you were unconscious practically the whole journey home, and you did not open your eyes for the whole day we have been here."

"I cannot believe I was out that long!"

"Aye, you do seem to be passing out and lying around for people to find, have you not?" Aragorn gave a crooked smile.

Legolas scowled good-naturedly at his friend. "And Father, he is all right? Were many elves injured?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Your father is fine. Several elves had minor injuries, but nothing too severe."

Legolas nodded, and his eyes drifted shut. Despite his long "nap," he felt very tired. "So the whole thing is over, then?"

"Hopefully. Traemire is dead. Most of the orcs were killed in battle, and more were killed in the explosion." Aragorn paused and then looked intently at his friend. "I have one question, though. What in Eru's name were you doing in there, on the third story, to begin with?"

Legolas lowered his eyes, unable to meet Aragorn's steel-grey eyes. 'If I tell him how Traemire managed to trick me yet again, then he will truly think me foolish.'

"Well?"

"Why dwell on the past?" Legolas countered hastily.

"I--"

At that moment, the door was flung open, and the twins came barreling in, cutting off anything Aragorn would have said. They were tripping over each other, and it took a moment for Aragorn and Legolas to realize that they were purposefully tripping each other in order to be the first one to reach the bed. Legolas and Aragorn had to stifle their laughter at the comical display they were putting on.

"Father said--"

"That since the--"

"First year anniversary--"

"Of the destruction of the--"

"One Ring, yada, yada, yada--"

"Is coming up that--"

Elladan threw his hand over Elrohir's mouth in order to quiet him. Over the muffled protests of his brother, Elladan announced, "Father said that--ow!" Elladan yelped, withdrawing his hand quickly. Elrohir grinned broadly.

"Will one of you just spit it out already?" Aragorn asked in mock exasperation.

"We are getting there!" they cried in uncanny unison. "Father said that we can throw a big--"

"Party!" Elladan finished, at the same time Elrohir said,

"Festival!" They frowned and turned to glare at each other.

"Well, look at that. They do have their own, individual minds," Aragorn teased.

Legolas shook his head in amusement as the twins scowled at their foster brother. It never ceased to amaze him how extremely on track the twins were with one another.

The twins started up again. "We are writing up and sending out invitations--"

"To not only the Fellowship members but also to Lorien--"

"And Mirkwood, and if anyone from somewhere else wants to come they can."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other with identical, mischievous smiles and finished, "The more, the merrier!"

Legolas could stand it no more and threw his head back in laughter. Elladan and Elrohir flashed wide grins at the prince.

"Rest now, my friend. We will take care of all the preparations," Elrohir "assured" Legolas.

"We are scared," Aragorn retorted.

Elrohir stuck his tongue out at Aragorn before the twins went out the door.

"All is well that ends well, right?" Legolas murmured, glancing at Aragorn.

"I suppose," Aragorn answered thoughtfully. "It all depends on if you are really all right."

Legolas thought for a moment. At length he answered, "Aye, I am."

"Then life will continue."

"For those still living."

"His death was not your fault," Aragorn told him, gazing sincerely into his best friend's eyes. He knew his friend all too well, and Aragorn knew Legolas blamed himself.

"I know," Legolas whispered. And he did know. It was just taking time for him to accept that truth. 'And time,' Legolas thought with some trace of bitterness, 'is something I do not lack.'

The two friends fell quiet and sat in companionable silence, each reflecting on the events of the last two years till now. 'What a way we have come, 'Legolas thought, glancing at his best friend's face. 'And a long way we have ahead of us. And only did we make it through because of each other, because of friendship. Aye, indeed, the Fellowship may have broken into smaller pieces, but we worked harder knowing our friends, each other, were doing the same. And only did I make it through this because Hope had faith in me. You were right, Lady Galadriel.'

The memory of Haldir's face no longer pained him. Now he only recalled his friend in happier times. Haldir, he knew, was happy somewhere else. Legolas, for the first time in weeks, found peace within himself.

Awwwwwwwww, now wasn't that a happy ending?! :D Ending's are usually my weakness!


	11. A big thank you!

LegolasLover2004--See, didn't let him die :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Sirnonenath--Lol, sorry, don't get the Star Wars reference. Not a fan :) But as long as you meant it in a good way :D Yay, Celeborn! I really liked his character.although there wasn't much of him in the movie :) Ah, well. Hee, hee, I just pictured Aragorn looking across the battlefield for blonde hair, then all of a sudden this whole mass of blondes come! :) I'm glad the ending was all right. You're right; I should have had more at the end between the two. I had stopped there, though, and was afraid if I kept going with it that it'd get bad :D I've noticed when I force myself to write it isn't so good as when it comes naturally. Sorry, I don't know if I'll get around to writing another LotR fic. I'm working on an original fic right now. But thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciated it :)  
  
SilverKnight7--Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Deana--Lol, I had to have a cute ending :) All's well that end's well, and all that. Yeah, I guess that was more evident that I would have liked. Actually, I wrote an ending, decided I didn't like it, and went back and rewrote the whole thing. In the first ending, Aragorn *did* leave Legolas! :) I'm glad I changed it, though; I liked this ending better. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Good luck on your new story :D  
  
Thank you to anyone else who reviewed early on! I really appreciated it! :D Sad as it is, this is the most reviews I've gotten from my one more story here and all the stuff I have on FictionPress.Com put together! Thanks again; you guys are the best! 


End file.
